


it was you all along

by urmom08



Category: Free!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Asahi didn’t notice, Asahi’s also in love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kisumi’s in love, M/M, Shigino Kisumi Flirts, they kinda oblivious though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmom08/pseuds/urmom08
Summary: 5 times people saw that Kisumi was in love with Asahi and the one time Asahi realized it too.
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	it was you all along

_I._

Iyuka knew Asahi and Kisumi were close. You could even consider them best friends. But Kisumi never passed up the opportunity to tease Asahi, like he never passed it up you could almost think it’s like flirting.

They were all sitting down for lunch (well besides Haru who they think is in the bathroom, but knowing him he probably got lost). Kisumi was copying Asahi’s notes, and the there was himself who was calmly eating watching this all go down.

Asahi was ranting to Kisumi about math or how hard first year was (especially now that their in junior high). And Kisumi wasn’t listening at all.

”Kisumi, Kisumi, are you even listening?”, As Asahi said this it sounded like _kiss me_ in English.

”Do you really want me to kiss you that bad Asahi?”, Kisumi teased.

Asahi turned as red as his hair, and the pinkette laughed at him. This caused Asahi to take his note book back and bunk Kisumi on the head.

Iyuka ignored them after this because stupid Asahi was being stupid. Was it that easy to make him blush? He got lost in his thoughts until he turned and faced back to the two boys, Asahi was all up in Kisumi’s face and the other boys face sported a small blush that grew when Asahi looked away.

Iyuka found himself smiling, Kisumi is a known flirt, and Asahi just being in his face made him blush like that? Then it hit him.   
  


Haru came back when Asahi gave Kisumi his note book back. The pinkette was ignoring the world to copy the notes.

The stupid Asahi started his rant, “You know the girl who sit two rows in front of me? She’s soooo pretty! But I’m way too scared to talk to her. Like how do you even flirt with girls? Do I just make normal conversation or just go right into flirting? But on the bright side I think she’s part of Kisumi’s fan club so he can introduce us”, He elbowed said boy, “Right?”

”Uh yeah of course”, He didn’t look too excited.

”Oh that reminds me!”, Shut up stupid Asahi, “Why don’t you have a girlfriend or anything? You literally have a whole fan club man”

”You know you’ll be my only love”, Iyuka didn’t even know if that was a joke anymore, and then he winked at Asahi.

Asahi sported a small blush after that and said something like shut up. Then the girl idiot Asahi wouldn’t shut up about approached them. And then he knew shit was about to go down. The girl taped on Kisumi’s shoulder.

”Uh hi Kisumi”, She was shy, great this was gonna take longer then needed. Iyuka took this moment to look her up and down. She had long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, every boy liked her. But she likes Kisumi, who liked Asahi.

”I was wondering if you wanted to go to a group date with me? Well not just me a couple of my friends on Saturday”

”Oh, I’m busy on Saturday but my friend Asahi here isn’t, you can take him”, And he winked at her. Her face turned a deep red after that.

”Uh yeah um, Asahi was it? Would you like to go”, She didn’t seem that excited or shy anymore.

”Yeah totally sounds good”, He flashed her an award winning smilie and Iyuka wanted to hit that idiot. She’s only doing this so she won’t look bad in front of Kisumi.   
  


As she walked away Asahi looked towards Kisumi, “You’re the best man”

Kisumi gave him a small and joked, “Of course I am”

Maybe that was love, putting their feelings before yours, well what would they know they’re only thirteen.

_II._

Makoto was sad that he didn’t keep in contact with Asahi after he moved but to his surprise he wasn’t the only one. He asked Haru if he kept in contact with him and all he did was shake his head no. Which didn’t surprise him because he didn’t even keep in contact with Rin even though they’re was something going on there.

Its been two years since Asahi moved and they were all in their third year of middle school. Makoto only really talked to Haru since Iyuka and Asahi weren’t there and he was never close with Kisumi.   
  


As he walked down the halls since his class was dismissed early (something about his teacher being sick and there was no sub, he’s worried about his teacher but he’s sure his teacher is okay).

He saw Kisumi on the staircase talking to someone on the phone, who the person was was answered right away when Kisumi said, “I didn’t know the girls like monkeys like you, Asahi”

So out of everyone Kisumi still kept in contact with Asahi, which wasn’t that surprising, they were best friends after all.

When the phone call ended Kisumi held the phone to his chest and sighed. After that Makoto saw a deep blush spread across his face. Makoto chuckled a little, which got him caught. Kisumi looked at him with wide eyes and dropped his phone like it had the plague on it.

”Hi Makoto it’s nice to see you”, He chocked out before he could calm himself.

”Hey Kisumi, how are you?”

”I-I’m good how are you?”, Kisumi looked like he wanted to run away or scream or both.

”I’m good, uh are you okay?”

”Yeah great, I mean I’m great, are you great. Uh wait that came out wrong”, He closed his mouth before he made the situation worse.

Makoto sent him a soft smile. He kinda felt bad that he overheard the conversation, “You know”, Makoto started, “It makes a lot of sense that you like Asahi”

”Uh I don’t like Asahi, I’m straight, like girls, uh boobs are great”, Kisumi word vomited.

”You know I don’t care, and you could like girls and Asahi you know”, He comforted.

Kisumi looked like he wanted to cry, “Yeah I know, no one cares but he’s so straight”, The pinkette let out a small laugh, “And I’m not, I mean I’ll admit I have no attraction towards girls. But the hardest part about this isn’t that Asahi’s a boy it’s that he’s my best friend”.

Kisumi’s words made Makoto feel really bad for the boy. Makoto would never know what it’s like to fall in love with your best friend. Of course he loved Haru but he wasn’t in love with him. Haru would always be his best friend and he was happy with that. Kisumi on the other hand had to experience the hurt of always being referred to as the best friend and nothing more.

”And it sucks, because I can’t be some pretty girl, with a charming smile and nice curves. I’m me, the boy who he will never fall in love with”, Kisumi didn’t sound bitter at all, he sounded contempt with his things were, “I never even stood a chance”.

And with that he gave Makoto and blinding smile and left.

That wasn’t like Kisumi at all. It was kinda depressing it you asked him.

The next week he heard that Kisumi had gotten a beautiful girlfriend and all the guys were jealous of him.

_III._

Hayto’s brother was very strong. In all his memories he couldn’t remember him crying once, it was all laughs and fun. He didn’t even cry when Hayato almost drowned on his watch. Not even as his parents screamed and cried at Kisumi. Overall, he thought his brother was unbreakable.

His opinion changed in his brothers third year of high school. Hayato noticed that his brother was working super hard and gave it everything he got to get into a good college, and he did. It was a nice college in Tokyo, where Kisumi would be playing basketball (not on a scholarship sadly). It was good. Kisumi almost didn’t take it in order to look after him. Their parents immediately shot that idea down and told him that Hayato could just go to day care or something.

It was one of those days when both his parents weren’t home and his brother would be home shortly. Don’t get him wrong he would only be spending around five to ten minutes by himself his parents made sure of that.

When he heard the door open and shut quietly he almost ran towards his brother. He was starving and needed help on his math homework. But then he heard footsteps run upstairs and his brothers bed room door shut.

That sent a red flag through his head. He went upstairs to investigate but heard his brother on the phone with someone, “Uh yeah he’s bi and in a happy relationship with this boy. I’m really happy for him but at the same time I feel kinda bad. I used to think he just didn’t like boys so I could never be an option even if he tried and I was okay with that. But it turns out I could’ve been an option the whole time and he never chose me. No that’s selfish thinking”, His brother didn’t seem sad his voice was calm, Hayato didn’t really understand what he was talking about though.

”Maybe Asahi just didn’t think you were into him? I mean you flirt with every boy and they flirt back. You’ve had two very stable relationships. Maybe you were the one who seemed untouchable”, The girl on the other side of the phone said.

”Then that means I’m the biggest asshole”

”No, you came out to him when you were 13 if he was smart he would know he was always an option”

”Yeah so there’s still no chance huh”

”I want you to listen to me”, The girl sounded sad Hayato thought, “He’s not the only person in the world. Go out there fall in love again. Because Kisumi someone would be stupid not to love you. He’s stupid not to love you. You are a great friend and that’s all you’ll ever be. So please for yourself have a few flings, fall in love. Because and I tell you this with all my heart, you are so worth loving”.

”You- Thank you for always being there for me, I think I’ll take your advice.

To be honest Hayato had no idea what was going on but he decides to pry anyways.

He opens his brothers door to find his brother staring at his phone, “Hey Niisan are you okay”

”Hayato! Yeah I’m fine what’s up, do you want something to eat? I could start dinner now”

”You look like you were crying”, He stated quietly almost like he didn’t want to be heard.

His brother’s eyes widened as he looked at his Hayato, “Uh my allergies are acting up”

”Oh okay Niisan and yeah I am hungry”

Kisumi got up and walked with him down the stairs and started to cook dinner Hayato couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Are you in love with Asahi”

His brother dropped the pan he was holding, “Uh where did you get that idea?”

”The phone call you were on”

“Hm uh yeah I guess I am”, His brother sounded like he sighed mid way.

”But isn’t Asahi a boy?” He only heard of boys and girls falling in love not boys and boys.

”Yeah he is, but that doesn’t matter love is love isn’t it?”

”Yeah I suppose”, Hayato thought of another question he probably shouldn’t have asked, “But he doesn’t love you back does he?”

His brother completely froze, “Um no, he doesn’t”

”Does it hurt? This girl in my class said she read this book and when the boy didn’t love the girl the girl was in immense pain? Wait Niisan you aren’t dying are you?”

He heard his brother laugh at that, “Yes it hurts but the pain isn’t physical, it’s you heart that hurts”

And that was the day he learned what love was and how much it sucked. And how even someone unbreakable can break before it.

_IV._   
  


Akane knew her brother was stupid, but she didn’t think he was stupid to the point where he needed to study every single day at her restaurant (she gets that this is his first year in college but man, no way studies are this hard). And he was always with the same boy, Kisumi. He was quite charming she counted that seven girls asked for his number in a span of four days.   
  


But the boy never really seemed interested, he would flirt with them for a little and then let them go and he wouldn’t do anything about it. It was almost sad to watch.

Her brother on the other hand was horrible with girls and boys in relationships, he tried he really tried but they all seem to give up after a while. She hoped that he would find the perfect someone soon.

Today the pink haired boy and Asahi were studying. Their relationship was kinda funny the boy found fun in making Asahi blush and could do it very easily like take now for an example.

”Can I have a sip of your drink?”, Kisumi asked politely.   
  


“But that would be an indirect kiss”

”Huh, oh~ you want to kiss me?”

”Shut up”, And Asahi was bright red.

She guessed she figured out Kisumi liked her brother a long time ago when they were younger and Kisumi went to their house. And the late night phone calls. Or maybe it was when her brother went up to her and asked how do you know of your friend likes you, but you don’t see them that way.

She always knew Kisumi liked Asahi. But she only just noticed that Kisumi was in love with Asahi.

It was around one am but she let the two boys stay at the cafe and her husband and child went home. Asahi was passed out while Kisumi was finishing up his studies.

When Kisumi closed his book he gathered all of his stuff and Asahi’s stuff and put it away. He then proceeded to glance at Asahi sleeping with a fond smile. Before Asahi woke up Akane had to ask, “Why don’t you give up?”

He met her gaze with a soft one and said in a soft voice, “I would, but he just keeps giving me reasons not too”

”He likes you back you know”

”No, he doesn’t and I don’t really wish he would like me back. It would mean I spent all this time heartbroken because he couldn’t take a hint”

”He’s stupid, he probably thought this is how you treat everyone”

”Well, he is definitely not everyone”

With that he shook Asahi awake and told him if he was gonna sleep during studying at least study in bed then and not drag him out.

But all Akane could think about was don’t mess this up Asahi.  
  


_V._

Haru wasn’t known for always being in tune with people’s emotions. He barely even showed his. So he wasn’t shocked when he over heard Makoto, Iyuka, and Kisumi talking that he had no idea what they were talking about.

”Wait”, Makoto’s voice chimed from the other side of the locker room, “Your telling me you’ve been in love with him since the first year of middle school?!”

He heard Iyuka laugh, “Well that’s when I noticed it, so lover boy how long had it been?”

”Well I realized I was gay second year and I knew I had feelings for Asahi 3rd”

Haru creeped up on them by accident, “Kisumi’s in love with Asahi and you all noticed?”

”Haru?!”, They all shouted.

”Well I’m the only one who noticed he told everyone else flat out”, Iyuka explained.

”Uh can we not talk about this here?”, Kisumi added in.

”Does Asahi know?”, Makoto overruled his question.

”No stupid Asahi would probably never notice even if it was spelled out right in front of him”, Ikuya answered for Kisumi.

”I think Asahi likes you too”, Haru found himself adding.

”Uh no, we all know him, if he really liked me we would all know by now”, Kisumi informed Haru.

”Well none of us know so that makes this depressing”, Iyuka said.

”Yeah”, Makoto agreed.

As if they are on some rom com Asahi walks in, “Hey guys!”

Haru’s never been one to read emotions but Kisumi’s face really said “fuck my life”. Iyuka went pale, and Makoto chocked on air. Haru’s face remained in the same bored expression.

”Hi”, Makoto took one for the team and spoke first.

”Yo”, Kisumi said next.

”Sup”, Iyuka added.

And then they all ran out of the room leaving Haru alone with Asahi. Asahi seemed a little hurt that they all left as soon as he showed up but that’s okay.

”Hey you know Kisumi’s in love with you and all of our friends know, and it’s so painful to see him pining for someone who doesn’t even like him”, Haru wished he said that but instead he said, “I’m gonna go too bye Asahi”

That was the day Haru learned about Kisumi’s love.

_+1_

Asahi was in love with his best friend. And he knew for a fact that Kisumi wasn’t in love with him. Kisumi spent years flirting and messing around but his face never portrayed that he liked him like that.

It was a rainy day when he decided he was gonna confess to his best friend and move on. Find a fine man or a beautiful woman and be happy with someone that wasn’t Kisumi. He didn’t really like the idea.

But before he could even confess he ran into Iyuka. Iyuka seemed to notice how nervous he was and asked him what’s wrong.

”I’m going to confess to this girl in one of my classes”, He lied.

”Huh you can’t”, Iyuka rebutted.

”Yes I can”

”No you can’t”

”Yes I can and I will”

”You can’t today because Kisumi is going to confess to you today, and it will kill him if you get a girlfriend the day he’s gonna confess”, Iyuka whisper shouted at him.

But he didn’t care Kisumi liked him. Kisumi has the same feelings. Before he knew it he was running, he needed to find Kisumi.

He searched everywhere not even noticing the burn in his lungs. he finally found Kisumi in the gym after searching the whole campus, he was playing basketball because of course he was.

”KISUMI”, he shouted out, “I’M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU”

Kisumi’s basketball fell right on his face.

”I- uh are you okay?”, Thank god they were alone.

”YOU IDIOT, I’VE BEEN PINING AFTER YOU SINCE WE WERE KIDS! REMEMBER WHEN I TOLD YOU YOU WOULD BE THE ONLY LOVE OF MY LIFE? I WASN’T LYING”

Then they kissed. It was short but every thing he could have ever wanted.


End file.
